Hunting Down Bullick N Temper
by Eli White
Summary: Riza was shot. Roy tries to track down the guy who did it with Riza's help, but no one else is willing to help Roy, at least not in the way he wants. Will he find the man he's looking for, before its to late to save himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Hunting down Bullick N. Temper **

**This is my only lone story and my first to be posted on Fanfiction. I mean lone as in usually I write my stories with FFF (Five Foot Fury) she does all the females in FMA; Riza, Rebecca, and OC s. This story as well as every other one I have are Royai. All stories are edited by FFF excluding this one. Disclaimer Arakawa if you read this and feel the need to sue me, go for it. I have only my deepest respect and crazed following of your (fingers crossed, continuing) work with FMA to offer you. Also to Arakawa, if you want to use my work to fill in gaps in the original story feel free to. Though this story won't help you do that, maybe it'll entertain you as well as everyone else who reads this. (High hopes!)**

...

Roy was at his desk, working very hard, yet he had pushed his paperwork aside. He's been working on the same case for months now. Ever since this case had happened it became his food and sleep. No one supported him in his efforts, none of the guys tried to help him, in fact they were always telling him to just give up. At least he had Riza's help. At first though he didn't have her around, but he knew she needed time to recover. Roy had been so scare when he arrived at the scene. Riza had been so bloody and had a terrible head wound. He didn't think she'd make it, hell no one did. Now that she was back she was a huge help in tracking down her attacker. Hawkeye was always finding clues out of nowhere. She even found out the bastard's name. Roy swore to her that he would hunt down Bullick N. Temper. That's what he was doing now, in his own privet office to escape from the guys' objections.

Roy was getting nowhere and it was frustrating him. Riza appeared in front of her superior's desk, half startling him.

"Having troubles sir?" She asked looking concerned. Of course she was concerned, her life was in danger, but Roy was going to save her.

"Its just not adding up!" Roy shouted angry with himself.

"You aren't giving up are you sir? You'll lose me. … D-do … do you want that?" Riza asked saddening.

"No! I almost lost you once, I won't allow that to happen again. Riza, I love-"

"Shhh." Hawkeye cut him off with a smile. "I know sir. I do too. I won't leave you."

Roy knew that was a lie. She would always leave him sooner or later, but he said nothing as she took a seat on his lap. She put her arms around him. Roy returned the favor. He wished he could feel her warmth. All he could feel was her uniform.

"I really got to get you a mini-skirt." Roy said with a hint of a chuckle.

"Sir…" Riza looked mildly annoyed, then the look turned mused. "I await the day sir."

Roy held her for a moment longer when Riza suddenly looked around startled.

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"Someone's coming. I better go, or you'll get in trouble." Hawkeye answered calming down.

"I don't care." Roy said pointlessly as Riza had already left him.

Havoc entered on cue. The first thing he did was look disappointedly at the untouched paperwork on Roy's desk. "Sir, we can't keep covering your ass. You have to give up on this _Bullick Temper _case thing." Havoc pleaded.

If I do that then Lieutenant Hawkeye will die, I'm sure you don't want that as-"

"There is no saving Hawkeye! No matter how hard you try, it is too late!" Havoc interrupted him.

"How do you know?! Get out! Just get out of here!" Roy ordered enraged.

Havoc obeyed grudgingly.

Roy stared forward in silence when Riza's soothing voice came to him. "You're not going to giving up on me, are you sir?"

Roy closed his eyes. He opened them when he found his determination. "No. I never will."

...

The next day all the guys came into Roy's office as he worked with Riza standing by his side.

"Sir, we found someone who knows everything about Bullick N. Temper." Breda spoke first. Roy was immediately suspicious. Why did they all want to help him all of the sudden? Still, no matter what, he couldn't pass this up.

"Where is he?" Roy asked standing up.

"At the medical center at the edge of town." Falman said.

"Let's go." For once Roy found himself following behind his men. Hawkeye right by his side though.

"I don't like this sir. I have a bad feeling." Hawkeye whispered. Roy responded back with a curt nod. He didn't need her to tell him that. He had that same feeling.

After a short car ride and walk, Roy waited by a counter as Fuery talked to a nurse at the front desk. Roy wasn't really paying attention to anything when Hawkeye spoke.

"Sir, look!" She pointed at a signout list.

Roy saw the name Bullick N. Temper. 'Bastard.' He had left awhile ago.

"Sir, come on!" Roy looked to Riza, but she hadn't been the one who had spoken. It had been Fuery. He and the rest of the team were going down a hallway. They led him to a door with a gold plate across it that read _Dr. Jakins _in black lettering.

"Go on in sir." Havoc suggested nervously.

Roy raised an eyebrow, but did so. The door closed behind him. Somehow Riza had joined him inside.

"Ah, hello Mustang. Have a seat, won't you?" The Doctor gestured toward a loveseat that had red cushions and dark wood framing, much like the chair he sat in himself.

"Let's make this quick." Roy said taking a seat. "Tell me everything you know."

"Actually Roy, can I call you that? Why don't you tell me everything? Let's…" The Doctor's voice trailed away, but his lips kept moving.

Riza leaned into Roy's ear. "I don't like this sir. He knows something… something about Temper."

Roy couldn't agree with his beloved lieutenant more. "What do you know about Temper, Bullick N. Temper?" Roy asked, shutting the doctor up.

"Excuse me? Who's Temper? Is that the man who-" The doctor stuttered.

Roy got up and grabbed the man. "Where is he?!"

"Calm down! I'm-"

'WHERE!" Roy shouted putting his glove on.

"I don't know!" The doctor blurted out in a panic.

What happened next was a blur to Roy. He had set the doctor's legs ablaze, then he found himself pinned to a desk by Breda and Falman, and he was calling out Riza's name, but she refused to come to him.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvv

When Roy awoke it took him a moment to realize he was in a holding cell in military command. He was lying in the bed with his hands stuck in a wooden stock, so he couldn't use alchemy. It was late, for it was dark outside his cell's window.

'… Riza! Oh no. She always comes home with me, and she can't get into my house without me! She's stuck outside for the night! An open target for Bullick!' Roy stood and threw himself against his cell door. "Let me out! Hawkeye is in danger! I have to get to her before its too late!" The only response Roy got were angry comments shot out by other inmates. 'Damn it! I have to get out of here!' Struggling against his handcuffs, Roy resigned himself to dislocating his own thumbs to escape. Now he could use alchemy again.

...

Roy could think of only one place to find Riza. Her apartment.

'Of course she would come here. Maybe she's safe.' Roy thought as he opened the door and walked in. He heard a woman scream.

"Riza!" Roy ran into the kitchen where he found Bullick holding Riza at knife point.

"Sir, help me!" Riza begged scared for her life.

Roy leaped forward and grabbed the knife. He was able to wrestle it away from Bullick with ease. Roy turned the blade around and stabbed Bullick in the gut repeatedly. "Take that you bastard! You killed Riza!" Roy shouted angry. He pushed the blade all the way inside him, before he let him go. Bullick was gone.

Roy panted feeling relieved to have gotten rid of him. He fell to his knees. 'Its finally over.' Roy felt warm sticky blood against his stomach and legs.

Riza's arms wrapped around his shoulders. In the coldness that surrounded him, they brought him warmth.

Roy looked down to see a pool of blood growing on the ground between his legs.

"You did it Roy. You can come join me now." Riza whispered.

A tear ran down Roy's cheek. "I would like that." Roy found the words were hard to get out. "I love y-"

"Shhh Roy, I know. I love you too."

"Roy leaned back against Riza. "I'm coming Riza. I-… I'm coming." Roy closed his eyes and allowed a swelling darkness to over take him. "And …I'm …I'm sorry."

...

**Sorry everyone but I'm leaving this one for you all to figure out on your own.**

**This story was inspired by the art game **_**air pressure **_**on New Grounds…..So blame that guy. **


	2. What the F Happened

Riza was dead the whole story. Roy was just hallucinating her. She had killed herself and he blamed himself and denied the idea that she killed herself. So he went crazy trying to find a killer that didn't exist. Riza never lets him say I love you, because he never got to tell her he did. So in the end he breaks into Riza's old apartment, now owned by a different woman, which is why he heard a woman scream, and grabbed a knife and killed himself thinking if only he had told her that he had loved her she wouldn't have killed herself, and he wanted to join her in the after life.


End file.
